Acts Of An Angel
by Hitori Nezu Chiba
Summary: it's... the weird and evil side of me


Hey ok i'll get to te point. . . I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR "ACTS OF MALICE", THE   
BOOK IS BY PERRI O'SHAUGHNESSY, ok? Okay!  
It's based on it... i'm readin it... it's called....  
  
WAIT!!!!!!! i forgot to tell you the WARNING!!!! i'm listenin to pokemon music, but soothing ok?   
and it's also based on this show i watched; "How to marry a Millionaire". Plus self and own   
copyrighted characters insertation. Note it's only the name, ONLY!!!  
  
Finnaly, it's called. . .   
  
"Act's Of An Angel"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(-POV!-)  
Everyone was all at the theme park that early summer of 2003. Tai, my best friend. Had invited   
all his close friends to come, including me, even though he had to pick 3 of them up. But he's   
driving age already. He invited these people . . . i hope i can remember all of them. Matt, Sora,   
Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Michael, TK, Kari (his sis), Davis, Yolei, Cody, Willis, and Ken.  
Tai had decided to get everyone ride the rollercoster first. But this one he had picked because   
he was hoping to ...  
  
(-fb-)  
  
"Well, how are we gonna get them?"  
  
"Yeah mister genius!"  
  
"ok ok, listen. There's this ride called 'the scream' and it's a for sure winner. It's got water that   
blasts like a large supper soaker, haunted house and twisties, what do you say to dat?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
'I hope she'll know that i'm not just a friend but more'  
  
(-fb/-)  
  
"Ok we ready?"  
  
Said the girls  
  
"good, cause it's that one"  
  
Matt, the tall 17yr old blond pointed to a large sign that said  
  
"The Scream?"  
  
I asked  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"ok, i'm in"  
  
said little 15yr old Kari  
  
"count us in!"  
  
shouted Yolei and Mimi  
  
"let's go then"  
  
said Joe  
  
After a short walk, and discution, they finally got them selfs to preswade the girls to sit beside   
them. It went like this. . .  
  
Tai | Hitori  
Kari | Matt  
TK | Mimi  
Joe | Sora  
Yolei | Izzy  
Ryo | Mikomi  
  
that was how the seating was and with a jolt, the ride started.  
  
(-POV!-)  
  
The first part of the ride would be a water gun like blast. The ride followed into a tunnal. I relised   
that it was blue and a curtain of water was comming up.  
We suddenly stopped, then like the blink of an eye, liters of water came blasting at us like we   
were some kind of targets for Apocalymon. Cause was were.  
I looked at Sami. Her clothes were all soaked, but weren't everyones? But she was wearing this   
Orange Gap shirt and underneath i couls tell she was wearing a tube top with spakettie strapes.   
She wore a short mini skirt, a light pladed blue.  
With the water soaking though her shape started to form as she continue to laugh uncontrolably.   
I had never looked at Sami this way before. Did I really?  
  
(-POV!-)  
  
I saw a curtain of water pull up. After we had crossed that, we stopped and a blast of water   
came at us, form all sides. There was somethin' tickling my back; it was one of the guns of   
water. No wonder it had to stop. It was to get the water for this.  
But now i was crying my eyes out because water was hitting us from up front.  
  
(-POV!-)  
  
I snaped out of my trance and finally noticing that water was running above us going downwards.   
Then it reaujsted to spraying my chest then i looked at Hitori again. The water was shooting   
right at her chest, kind of like it was a beast, not wanting to let go of it's pray.   
  
The water finally stopped. Even Joe had a knock out of it.  
The cart moved again, we made are way toward the haunted house. It was what was excpected.   
A few heads choped off, skeletons, mutants but it wasn't that that I was hoping this would work.   
It's when that "scream" guy comes in. I just hoped that I had made Davis watch that enough   
times to act it out.  
  
Then we saw the exit, it was almost time.  
  
(-POV!-)  
  
The water reaujsted to my breasts and I was now in both pain and pleasure. Pain because of   
how hard it pushed into me. Pleasure because it was what Ryo had done to me before. But I   
have missed his warmth beside me for a year now.  
I was twitching because the water was aproching me, below the waist. I started to moan.  
  
Pleasure searched me trying to find a censor. To set me off.  
  
The haunted house wasn't much but I though it was over when I saw the exit for the tunnal.  
  
"BOOO!!!"  
  
shouted a guy that looked like "the Scream"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
shouted us girls at the sight of a mad man with a sharp scythe  
  



End file.
